


Twenty Foot Bears And Other Tales

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, i hope sweet though, jaime isn't dead, perhaps a bit cheessy, warning its pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime and Brienne listen to their children tell rather interesting stories, which leads to questions and much needed truth. I really do stink at summaries...





	Twenty Foot Bears And Other Tales

**Author's Note:**

> It was a weak concept/idea but I decided to give it a go.

"And then father killed the bear with only his hands!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did! He choked it!"

"You're a moron! He didn't even have both his hands then!"

"He did! He lost his hand after that! Because he won't eat his green beans!" At that Jaime erupts with laughter and quickly covers his mouth in hopes he hadn't been heard. The conversation or argument continues on without missing a beat. He looks across at Brienne who too is trying to hold back a giggle. He motions for them to leave the hallway and out of earshot.

"I still can't believe you told her that you lost your hand because you won't eat your vegetables."

"It's better the alternative; the truth,"

"Yeah, but one day they are both gonna learn the real story. Not just of that, of everything." Jaime nods in agreement.

"Not now though. Let them keep their innocence long as possible."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact in their version you're this super figure who choked out a twenty foot bear?" He raises an eyebrow at her question.

"Twenty foot? I missed that part. Damn I was good!"

"Not this time, but I heard it mentioned before. And don't flatter yourself! Especially on lies."

"You're just jealous admit it.' He meant it has a playful jab, he notices her face change though. 'What is it? What's wrong?" Brienne shrugs, forces a smile back.

"Nothing. We should get in there and inform them it's nearing bedtime." She begins to turn back, he gently takes a hold of her wrist and pulls her back.

"Brienne. Talk to me." With that voice and those eyes she'd confess to murder forty times over.

"I just..I hate how in all their stories you are this great hero killing bears, saving kingdoms and everything in between. And I'm always just there or the one who is being saved. I love that they worship you because you do deserve it. But yeah I suppose I am jealous." She drops her head ashamed she admitted that. Jaime stands there for a moment in silence before he takes a few steps towards hallway they were just in.

"Hey you two come here! Please!" Almost instantly their two dirty blond headed babes appear.

"Yes father?" The eldest asks acting as the spokesperson.

"I got a quick question for you both. Who is your hero? Who do you admire more then anyone else?" The children exchange a look, smiles appearing slowly.

"Mother."

"Mom!" They say unison turning towards Brienne.

"It's you they worship my darling. I'm just silly stories and fluffed up details. You are a fierce warrior who has shattered every exception set forth for her."

"Yeah mother. You're the best! If it wasn't for you father would have been dead at least five times! We all know that.' Pauses for a second, motioning for Brienne to closer to whisper into her ear, she complies 'I just say that other stuff about the bear and all that because I know she likes it..." 

"That's very sweet of you not to ruin the fun." A tiny part of her aches though, wondering how much of the truth, the real story this one knew already. She did want to shield them long as possible.

"Thanks. Really though sometimes she's pretty dense. Must take after father."

"Hey I heard that!" Jaime calls out faking hurt in his tone. Brienne bites her tongue to stop from laughing.

"You know I'm just jabbing father and that I love you."

"I love you too!" The smallest voice exclaims as well taking a hold of Jaime's leg hugging it tightly. Brienne puts a hand on her first born's shoulder and gives a squeeze.

"How did we get so lucky?" Jaime asks looking towards Brienne getting misty eyed.

"Oh great he's gonna cry again!" Brienne tightens her hold. 'Not there is anything wrong with that." Is added quickly and the hand loosens.

"You're right. There is nothing with a man showing emotions and discussing them. Just as there is nothing wrong with a woman being a strong fighter. It doesn't matter. Don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do based on what they think you should be doing." Brienne spoke to both her children, her eyes focused on the youngest and still far naive one; truly innocent as Jaime stated earlier.

"I know mother."

"Okay you two it's getting late. Time to get ready for bed. We'll be in a few for a story." Without a further word, knowing better to argue with their mother they race off and do as instructed.

"Never doubt your importance in our lives my dear, we would fall apart without you." Jaime says softly finishing it up with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. And we also couldn't survive without you."

"I doubt that. However I rather not find out..." Brienne kisses him once more.

"Nor would I my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left the eldest's gender a mystery (reader's choice!) I'm thinking them to be around 8/9 and 4/5 in age by the way.


End file.
